Kortney Eilian Alexander von Katzenroyrainer
Basics *Level: 3 *Current Action Points by Second Round of Djurgo Fight: 1.5 Action Points, AP gift given *Combat Build: Freelancer, Striker Skills *Athletics: Major, 2 points *Battle: Major, free *Knowledge: Magic: Minor *Knowledge: Nature: Minor *Knowledge: Society: Major, 4 points *Perception: Major, 6 points *Social: Bully: Moderate, 1 point *Social: Deceive: Major, 2 points *Social: Empathy: Major, 2 points *Social: Persuade: Major, 2 points *Social: Rouse: Major, 2 points *Stealth: Major, 2 points *Thievery: Major, 2 points *Hobbies: Fill in three, possibly even mid-session as the need arises Sorceries *Darkvision: Minor breadth, Minor potency, 1 point *Minor Illusions: Moderate breadth, Minor potency, 2 points *Moderate Destruction: Minor breadth, Moderate potency, 2 points *Moderate Restoration: Moderate breadth, Moderate potency, 4 points *Minor Telekinesis: Moderate breadth, Minor potency, 2 points Important Passives *Damage Boost and Freelancer: When Alex rolls a 2 to 5 on an attack, she deals 1 extra damage to the target. When Alex rolls a 6 on an attack, she deals 5 extra damage instead, and she or an ally regains 3 HP. *Feat: Savage Striker: When Alex's attack reduces an enemy to 4 or less HP, it is taken out. This does not apply to Goons or Stooges. *Feat: Lucky: Once per encounter, Alex may force an enemy to reroll one attack against her. Once per encounter, Alex may reroll one Saving Throw, escape attempt, or Panic Roll. *Feat: Superhuman: Alex can see in the dark and swim at full speed. At-Will Attack Actions Attack Action: Basic Attack, At-Will, Melee 1 or Ranged 5, Damage 2 Effect: None Attack Action: Charge, At-Will Alex moves up to her speed to a square adjacent a creature and makes a Melee Basic Attack against it. Each square of movement must bring her closer to the target. Alex cannot Charge through difficult terrain. Attack Action: Blade, At-Will, Melee 1, Damage 2 Effect: The target takes 2 damage, and Alex cannot use this attack again until the end of her next turn. Attack Action: Cape Flourish, At-Will, Melee 1 or Ranged 5, Damage 2 Effect: The target has Disadvantage to hit targets adjacent to it on its next attack. Attack Action: Molotov, At-Will, Ranged 10, Damage 2 Effect: The target and one enemy adjacent to the target each take 1 ongoing damage (save ends). Encounter Attack Actions Attack Action: Heal, Encounter Alex or an ally within 10 squares regains 4 HP and has Advantage on their next attack. Special: If this power is expended, Alex cannot use Shiv. Attack Action: Shiv, Encounter, Melee 1, Damage 3 Effect: The target is Distracted and takes ongoing 1 damage (save ends). Special: If this power is expended, Alex cannot use Heal. Attack Action: Flintlock, Encounter, Ranged 10, Damage 3 Effect: Alex pushes the target 3 squares, and the target is Dazed until the end of its next turn. Role Actions Role Action: Quick Shift, At-Will Alex shifts 1 square. Role Action: Assess, At-Will Alex rolls a d6 and asks the DM that many questions from the lists below. About an enemy: • How many Hit Points does it have? • How would you summarize its powers? • What are its special traits? • Is it carrying anything strange or unique? About the encounter: • Who is really in charge? • What can I use against the enemies? • What can they use against me? • Are there hidden doors or traps? • Are there hidden enemies? Role Action: Lightning Strikes, Encounter Alex gains an Attack Action and uses it immediately, but does not get her Damage Boost on it. (Dash and Death Blossom are good candidates for this, as they are never eligible for Damage Boost in the first place.) Reaction Reaction: Strike Back, Encounter Trigger: An enemy hits Alex with an attack Alex spends an Action Point. Alex makes an attack against the triggering enemy. Reaction: Lucky Defense, Encounter Trigger: An enemy hits Alex with an attack The enemy rerolls the attack roll. Reaction: Lucky Resistance, Encounter Trigger: Alex makes a Saving Throw, escape attempt, or Panic Roll and dislikes the result. Alex rerolls the roll. No Action No Action: Rally, Encounter Special: Alex may only use this on her turn, but she may use it at any point in her turn, even while Incapacitated, Dominated, or under any other Status. Alex spends an Action Point. She regains 4 Hit Points and the use of an Encounter Power from her Class (i.e. not a Role Action) she has expended.